Square ABCD has its center at $(8,-8)$ and has an area of 4 square units. The top side of the square is horizontal. The square is then dilated with the dilation center at (0,0) and a scale factor of 2. What are the coordinates of the vertex of the image of square ABCD that is farthest from the origin? Give your answer as an ordered pair.
With the center of dilation at the origin and a scale factor of 2, all the coordinates of square $ABCD$ are twice the coordinates of its preimage. The preimage has an area of 4 square units, so its side length is 2 units. Since the center of the preimage is at $(8, -8)$, the four vertices of the preimage are at $(7, -9), (7, -7), (9, -7)$ and $(9, -9)$. The point $(9, -9)$ is the farthest from the origin on the preimage, so the point farthest from the origin on the image of square $ABCD$ is $\boxed{(18, -18)}.$